falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
FNP March On Corrintrin
Today the new FNP chairman, Leo Bonhart, held the FNP's first major rally in since the elections. With large crowd of over 15,000 the new chairman was accompanied by the newly formed Black Coat Guard and several members of the Faith of the Four, Bonhart appearance alone showed that the FNP has changed. Today we are joined to show the Falleen Nationalist Party is heading a new direction. With the passing of my weak predecessor I can now lead the FNP to its true purpose, a party meant to lead the people of the world into a new age with our glourius Empire leading the way, all who are opposed need a bullet in the skull. The list includes the communist, the Shiha, the Kaarnor, the Golden Empire all refuse to let our Empire take its rightful place as the world's top nation and superpower. Right now as I speak our brave Falleen soldiers are chasing the the Shiha barbarians and the Kaarnorian traitors back to their pitiful homeland. Our war against the Shiha and Kaarnor is that of a holy war. Those animals want to end our way of life, our gods, I say NO!! After our forces free Haalsia we shall go to Kaarnor and Shiha, they shall not only bring justice but the word of the Faith of the Four. Their false idols will be burned by the the light of the Four. Brother Herra a holyman in the Faith of the Four has blessed the FNP to lead the faith and the Empire into the new age. The Shiha who already live here in our Empire they cannot be trusted. They carry cowardly terrorist attacks. I say we throw them all in camps deep in the wastes of Verzoonium. Every man, woman, and child could be an agent waiting for the signal to carry out attacks. It is better safe then sorry when dealing with these animals. When elections begin once more the FNP will run for office. That will be the first step of the Empire into the new age. We shall continue the defense of gun owners. To do this I have founded the Falleen Rifle Association which will protect the right's of gun owners in the Empire, I have appointed Peter Saar to be the group's president. We shall destroy any power be it domestic or foreign that will attempt to make the Empire kneel. We will no longer be allied with the FPP, that means we have left the current coalition. Nor shall we do any business with the communist or the New Labor. UKIP cannot be trusted. Our way is the true way, it is the FNP that is the true party of the people. The communist and the socialist will be eliminated from Falleen society. In the states we are growing in strength and number. As the state and local elections near the people will see the FNP as their party. Ladies and gentleman the FNP will lead you into a great a new age follow us and you see it happen. Shorly after Bonhart left the stage the crowd erupted into celebration chanting, "Bonhart". A group of protesters appeared but were isolated and properly ostracized by the Black Coat Guard. Category:The Imperial Constitution